Eight in Twenty Words
by CrossoverQueen
Summary: AkuRoku with smart people prompts. Not necessarily AkuRoku, but either way I like it.


**A/N:** After finally realizing I can use my work in AP English to show off my fanfiction skillz, I decided to center the next list of smart-people words around Axel and Roxas. And ironically, this is the EIGHTH list of words. I'm serious.

-  
_Spurious_  
Since both of them are Nobodies and technically aren't supposed to exist, Axel is surprised at how _real_ Roxas seems.

_Squalor_  
Organization XIII may have a castle as headquarters, but they sure as hell aren't royalty.  
_  
Subvert_  
Axel hates being told what to do, so when Xemnas tells him to stop looking for Roxas, he leaves the Organization without a backwards glance.  
_  
Accolade_  
"I bet the Keybearer can't fight with two blades," Axel says to Roxas.

"I bet he can't fight with two chakrams, either," Roxas says to Axel.  
_  
Ubiquitous  
_Try as he might, when he and Roxas spar it's almost impossible to get through Roxas' defense.  
_  
Dystopia_  
The world of the Organization is alternately boring, chaotic, and occasionally exciting, but as long as Roxas is here Axel won't go insane.  
_  
Martyr_  
When he and Sora get surrounded by Heartless--Axel's former minions, no less--he's tempted to leave Sora on his own because he really _doesn't care_ anymore. Then Sora shrugs off his exhaustion and tries to keep fighting, so Axel uses all his energy to kill his minions so at least the one with the heart survives.  
_  
Emancipate_  
"I just wanted... to see Roxas again," Axel tells Sora. "He made me feel like I had a heart."

Sora goes quiet and wipes his eyes. When he looks at Axel again, it's not Sora he sees--he sees Roxas' spiky blonde hair, Roxas' checkered shirt, Roxas' lightning-blue eyes gazing into his own.

So Axel forces himself to smile; and then he dies.  
_  
Pragmatic_  
"Axel, do you remember before you became a Nobody?"

"Tell you what, Roxas--I'd rather have amnesia than remember something so pointless."  
_  
Propaganda  
_"Hey Axel, if we get our hearts back, do you think we'll really be... _better _than what we are now?"

"I don't know what Xemnas has been telling you, but I say you're fine without one."  
_  
Trepidation_  
"Axel? If we die, where do we go? I mean, since we don't have hearts we can't go to heaven _or_ hell."

Axel doesn't answer.  
_  
Vacillate_  
Roxas keeps asking him questions even if he doesn't answer, and Axel's not sure if he should just tell him the truth or keep lying.  
_  
Nullify_  
Axel doesn't care what Xemnas says about regaining their hearts and whatnot; if Roxas gets his heart back, he won't be _Roxas_ anymore.

_Staunch_  
They have no hearts, no sworn oaths, no ties to anyone or anything, but when Roxas leaves, Axel goes to bring him back.  
_  
Utopia_  
Twilight Town is peaceful, and Roxas couldn't ask for better friends even if they _do_ like that freaky sea-salt ice-cream.

But he keeps wondering why there's always something missing.  
_  
Mandate_  
"Okay Roxas, Xemnas "told me" to get you back to the Organization," Axel says, using air quotes for emphasis. "Thank god I found you before--"

"Who are you?"

"...What?"  
_  
Repress_  
Axel can't believe it at first and he pelts him with the easiest questions he knows, but all he gets is a blank stare.

So he makes up something about bringing Roxas back conscious or not, and tries not to feel like dirt as he gets ready to fight his best friend.  
_  
Moratorium_  
"Axel?" Roxas says suddenly, recognition flashing as he blocks Axel's attack. "Axel--!"

"Oh, _now_ you remember me! I'm SO FLATTERED!"  
_  
Urbane_  
Axel may be a more experienced fighter--controlling fire is a bonus--but when it all boils down, he'll always put his money on Roxas and his whirling blades.  
_  
Tacit_  
"Hey Axel, look," Roxas points to two crows sitting on a turret. "Two crows stand for joy."

"We're Nobodies, Roxas--we can't feel _anything_." But he looks over at Roxas and feels something warm in his chest, and he knows that Roxas feels it too.


End file.
